Bleeding in Class
by dancergirl7
Summary: Someone starts bleeding during Jasper and Rosalie's gym class. Pre-twilight ,canon. One-shot. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


_Disclaimer: All characters belong to SM_

**Hey! This is one of my first fanfics, so please don't hate, but please review :) Reviews make me happy! If it bothers you that I switch PoV's a lot, sorry!**

Rosalie's PoV

Gym is boring. I hated it as a human, and I hate it now. I was standing there looking at my nails, even though they looked perfect, and pretending to be a bored teenager. Luckily, Jasper was in this class.

Alice's PoV

It was math with Emmett. Emmett could actually do math, after all these years, but he was such a goofball in class. Then I got a vision.

_Vision_

_A girl named Tara in gym, with Jasper and Rosalie, trips and slides into the goal, cutting her arm and bleeding _

That's all of the vision I watched. Edward, meet us at the gym now!

"We have to go!" I said grabbing Emmett and running out the door.

"Where do you think you're going!" the teacher called after us but we ignored him.

"Bleeding, gym" was all I said and me and Emmett started to run, full speed, to gym.

Rosalie's PoV

I watched as a girl, Tara, tripped and fell, and slid into the goal post, cutting her arm and bleeding. Crap. I saw Jasper's eyes widen, and I clamped my hand over his nose and mouth. Then I stopped breathing. Jasper had already smelt it though and he was growling under my hand. He pushed free and started running, so I pushed him back, as hard as I could. This sent him flying backwards, and he slammed into a pole, breaking it.

"Damn" I muttered. Just then, Emmett, Alice and Edward came, Alice must've had a vision. Edward just nodded. Emmett and Edward ran to Jasper as fast as they could without being conspicuous and tried to hold him back. They had their arms around him, and were trying to hold him back as he snarled and growled. Meanwhile, me and Alice went over to them to try and calm Jasper down.

"Concentrate on calm" I told Alice, Emmett and Edward and they calmed down, which calmed Jasper a little.

"It's ok Jazz, no one is upset with you, it's not your fault" Alice was saying to him. I was just standing there like an idiot, staring at the scene, then I realized something, it didn't look human. We had broken the facade, and would have to move! I got really upset and Jasper got worse.

"Rosalie!" Edward scoffed and I calmed down again, calming Jasper too.

"Sh, it's ok Jazz" Alice said, but Jasper was still thrashing.

"What is going on here?" the coach yelled, once he was done caring to Tara. I looked at her and saw the blood on the bandage. It smelled so good.

"Rose, no" Edward told me snapping me out of it, and I concentrated back on staying calm, for Jasper.

"Please Coach Ty, be calm, it will help" Alice said.

"How can I be calm when you are disrupting my class!" he said, really angry, and Jasper started snarling and growling again.

"Quiet!" he yelled at Jasper, but Jasper couldn't do anything, the coach was getting him mad.

"Please" Alice pleaded, "Can we discuss this later, or outside, Jasper's really upset right now, and you being angry isn't helping"

"Outside, now!" he yelled and Emmett and Edward dragged Jasper outside while me and Alice followed.

"I hope he doesn't beat himself up about this, it isn't his fault" Alice said.

"I know" I muttered back.

"Distract him so Jasper can run and get a breath of fresh air" Edward told us.

"Coach" I said seductively, "Would you mind coming over here for a minute"

"Su-su-sure" he stuttered and walked over with me.

Edward's PoV

I watched Rosalie seduce the coach to distract him.

_Pervert! _Rosalie screamed in her head.

_I can't believe I did that! Now we have to move, and I spoiled this for my family! _Jasper was thinking.

_Maybe Eddie will wrestle me later! _Emmett, of course

"_Esme, come to the school in a fifteen minutes" _Alice, talking on the phone to Esme.

"Back, and better, we can talk now" Jasper said.

Rosalie's PoV

"Back, and better, we can talk now" I heard Jasper say, finally!

"So, coach, what did you need to talk to us about?" Emmett asked and Coach Ty turned around.

"Well first of all, what were you three doing in my class?" he said motioning to Emmett, Edward and Alice.

"Well, you see" Emmett started but Alice shushed him.

"We're leaving early today, and we came to get Jasper and Rosalie, it was coincidence we got there the same time as this incident."

"Ah, I see, what exactly was this incident?" he asked.

"I got really upset at Tara for tripping and letting the ball in the goal, I can get really competitive" Jasper said, ashamed.

"It's ok Jazz, it's not your fault" Alice told him.

"This is his fault though!" Coach Ty yelled.

"Stop! You're getting him more upset!" Alice said.

"Well he shouldn't have acted like a nuisance!"

Now Jasper looked ready to attack.

"Jazz, please" Alice pleaded. Then she got an idea, as I saw it flick across her face.

She kissed him. Good idea, I have to say.

"Stop! No PDA! You two live in the same house!"

"So, we're all adopted! I'm with Emmett, and Alice is with Jasper, and Edward's a loner" I said glaring at him.

"Ugh, the pictures, tonight will be so, ugh!" Edward groaned. Alice and Jasper were still kissing, and having a good time of it.

"Alice, Jasper, stop" I said quietly and they separated.

"Good, now, PDA is extremely inappropriate, I don't even kiss my wife with that much passion!" he exclaimed.

"Then she's not your soulmate" Jasper stated gazing at Alice.

"How could you say that, and how do you know Alice is your soulmate, you guys are only high schoolers dating!" he screamed and now we all started laughing.

"High schoolers" Emmett scoffed as he laughed.

"Only dating" Edward added.

"Stop you guys!" Jasper said and he was now rolling on the floor laughing, overcome with all our emotions too.

"You guys! Look what you did to Jasper!" Alice said still laughing.

"Stop!" Coach Ty yelled, and we all stopped, except Jasper and Edward, since we were all thinking how funny it was, and feeling the funny.

"I said stop!" Coach Ty yelled again.

"We, can't!" Edward said in between laughs. Just then Esme pulled up.

"Esme?" I said.

"Alice, you called?" she asked.

"Esme Cullen, are you in charge of these children" Coach Ty sneered, and Esme looked at Jasper and Edward, still rolling on the floor laughing.

"Kids, get them to stop laughing, now" Esme said with extreme seriousness and I concentrated on tonight with Emmett, making Jasper go kiss Alice.

"Not again!" Coach Ty and Edward groaned.

"Whoever that is stop, focus on calm, not lust" Esme said and I listened.

"Thanks Esme" Jasper and Edward said.

"Sure boys, so what's the problem?" Esme asked.

"Well, Jasper tried to attack a student, and these three bust into my class, Rosalie tried to seduce me, then Jasper and Alice had PDA, and they were laughing uncontrollably!" he exclaimed, but I don't think Esme heard anything past 'Jasper tried to attack a student'

"Jasper, you know it's not your fault" she said soothing him.

"I should have better control!" he said, clearly upset with himself.

"It's not your fault though, you can't control it, now what exactly happened?" she asked, and the coach tried to start explaining, but Esme put her hand up shushing him.

"Rosalie, you were there, tell me what happened"

"Well, me and Jasper were standing in gym, not really paying attention, when this girl, Tara, tripped and fell into the goal, scraping her arm on a rough edge making a long cut, that was bleeding,"

"Oh no" Esme said

"Obviously the smell was overwhelming, and me and Jasper tried to hold our breath, but Jasper got a whiff, and started to run. I pushed him back, but he hit a pole, snapping it. Alice, Edward and Emmett burst in at that moment, since you know, Alice and Edward, and Emmett has the class with Alice"

"Yes of course I get it, continue" Esme said nodding me on.

"So, Emmett and Edward held Jasper back while me and Alice tried to calm him, but then Coach Ty got really upset at us. We tried to tell him to calm down, but he got more angry, resulting in Jasper getting more upset. We convinced him to talk outside, but Jasper needed to clear his head for a minute, so I got Coach Ty to look the other way, the usual way. Jasper came back and we talked a little, but Coach Ty was getting Jasper upset, so Alice kissed him to get him to calm down. Alice didn't realized how passionate she was kissing Jasper, and the coach started yelling something about he didn't kiss his wife like that. So they said then you aren't soul mates, and he said how they weren't either, how they were only high schoolers dating. This obviously made us all laugh for obvious reasons and he told us to be quiet. Me, Emmett and Alice shut up. But Edward and Jasper couldn't because, well, you know. Then you came" I said, and Esme just nodded.

"Completely understandable" she said and the coach's jaw dropped.

"You aren't going to punish them?" he sputtered.

"No, the story is completely understandable, and makes sense, if anything, I'll reward them for helping their brother, well, mate for Alice. Maybe we'll go to Denali for a few days" she said, "I've been wanting to go visit Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen and Eleazar for a long time now"

"Really?" Emmett asked, he loved going to Denali, apparently the bears up there were more irritable, since it was colder.

"Yeah, sure, why not, we need to start packing up though" she said and we all groaned.

"Again?" I asked

"We have to, I'll tell Carlisle, Rose, start looking online with me when we get home, Jasper and Alice, go on a 'hike', Edward and Emmett, write the things and begin packing" she said making sure to put emphasis on hike, meaning hunt. Edward and Emmett were also in charge of notices.

"Oh, we need to go!" Alice said coming out of a vision, "This is why we were leaving, come on, let's go!"

We were leaving because of the sun, and that meant it was about to come out.

"Where are you going? I'm not done with you yet!" Coach Ty yelled.

"Too bad!" Emmett yelled back to him, and we all ran to Esme's car.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1" she said and the sun came out.

"Good timing, let's go home" Esme said pulling out. We had to move again, but I couldn't mind, Jasper couldn't be more upset about his than he already was. Edward just smiled at me, hearing what I just thought. Stupid mind-reading vampire. And the smile vanished into a scowl.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for reading!! Again, please review!!!!!!!!!!! **


End file.
